One shot Kagura and Ed
by Floppingpenguin
Summary: This is just a one shot collection stories of your favorite boys of Ed, Edd n Eddy; pairing up with the busty kunoichis of Senran Kagura. Ranging from friendship/humor/romance/hurt/comfort/angst.
1. Photo-Shoot Boys

**A/N: Hello. This is RavenousEds and this is my first ever oneshot collection story. No, this has no connection of my Ed, Edd n Eddy/Senran Kagura story. It has a range of Humor, friendship, romance, drama, hurt/comfort, tragedy and some lemons. The Cul-De-Sac boys can be paired with your favorite kunoichis of Senran Kagura. Anyway, this is just the prologue...For Now.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy nor Senran Kagura. Ed, Edd n Eddy belongs to Danny Antonucci and Senran Kagura belongs to Marvelous AQL and Kenichiro Takaki. Also, those OC's does not belong to me. They belong to their respective owners. I'll give them justice and not making them nonsensical perverts. (Sorry, no offense)**

* * *

 _ **Prologue: Photo-shoot boys**_

So, the Eds and the boys can either have some funny moments, express their feelings to the girls and many others. Now then, the boys will now have their own opinions. They are sitting down in the studio in Japan, talking to the cameraman. The boys of Ed, Edd n Eddy are sitting in their stools.

"Gravy!" Ed raised his hands and shouts with joy. The latter has their pale looks of embarrassment.

"I wonder whom the people want us to pair with?" Edd or better known as Double D asked, as he is placing his right fist in his lower chin, as he is trying to get a closer look.

"Hot chicks for Eddy, bang! Score!" Eddy smiled like a playboy and points at us.

"Ah yes. Rolf wants know whom he'll be paired with." Rolf crossed his arms, with feeling his lower extremities shaking due to nervousness and maybe, fear.

"Choice. Hot chicks for me huh? I hope those dorks don't ruin the moment." Kevin lowers his head, thinking that the Eds will ruin everything.

"Oh...Hi people. I'm Jonny and this is my buddy Plank...What's that Plank? Plank says, "Make it good."" Jonny said, while having that cheesy smile and is sweating profusely.

"Uh...I'm not sure about that...I need Sarah for assistance." Jimmy felt that his heart is pumping fast and might end up fainting.

The boys then looks at Jimmy with a death stare, making the boy shaking even more as he falls down the his seat and ends up fainted. Ed shrugged and just looks at the camera with an idiotic look, Eddy is gritting his teeth that Jimmy might ruin the moment, Double is now regaining his composure due to the thought that Sarah might come here and beat the Eds; even the boys up. Jonny is just chatting with Plank due to the fact that Jimmy is still a wimp; even if a hot girl will help him to become a man. Kevin sighed that 'Fluffy' is still not comfortable about him, being the member of the Cul-De-Sac boys. Rolf is now putting his hand in his lower chin, as he thinks that who will be the mystery partner that he have.

Then, someone opens the door and it revealed to be the OC's of Ed, Edd n Eddys: Nat and Rave. Nat is sitting with Double D and Ed, who felt disgusted that he is just a Kevin 2.0, according to him (Double D) and Rave is sitting in the center of Jonny and a weak Jimmy, who is no longer fainted. They are now looking at the camera and smiled.

"OK boys, when I say 'cheese', you guys smile. Ok?" The cameraman instructed them. Unfortunately, Ed stood up and the boys think that this is gonna be an absolute chaos in the studio.

"Cheese? ADD BUTTER TOAST!" Ed dashes in to the cameraman, whose eyes are widen as he is gonna get dog piled. After that, he got crashed; as the cameraman groaned in pain and his camera is all smashed up and destroyed, thanks to Ed's antics. Eddy is now fuming, as he went to Ed. Kevin and Nat are now extremely furious, due to the fact that they can't have their pictures. Double D, Rolf, Jonny, Rave...Heck even Jimmy joined in to stop this madness.

"Now now gentlemen, violence won't be a solution. Let's just have our seats and take our pictures. They got lost of cameras here." Double D reminded, pointing at some cameras.

"Double D Ed boy is right. Rolf does not want to have this half wit Ed boy thrashing or no one shot." Rolf warned, as he is faking the forth wall. (He want to do it, but he didn't)

"Plank says, "Just wait and we can do as we please. But right now, let's follow Double D's reminders." Jonny said, pointing at a cross-armed Double D; hoping that they'll behave themselves.

Rave and Jimmy nodded, indicating that they also agreed at Double D's word. It took them a few minutes to seat down, as Double D apologized to the cameraman that Ed's overactive imagination gets the best of him. To their shock, the cameraman forgives them in a professional manner and told them that he'll take their pictures. After that photo-shoot, they saw their pictures and all of them are loving it. Ed thinks that he is the space man mole mutant predator, Double D smiled that he looks decent,Eddy grins that those girls will fawn for him, Jonny is just satisfied; as long as Plank is happy. Rolf is happy that his picture will make his ancestors proud. Kevin is now having that confident smile of his thinking that those girls will fall in love with him. Same case as Nat. Jimmy and Rave thinks that their picture is so artistic and perfect.

"Hey shovelchin. You think chicks will dig on ya? Yeah right...Only if they are blind." Eddy taunted as Kevin heard it and looks at Eddy in a demented demeanor.

"Say that one more time dork...SAY IT!" Kevin threatens him and raising his right fist up in the air, in order to make Eddy see while pointing at it.

Eddy just laughs and told the boys that they'll leave, taunting the original jock of Ed, Edd n Eddy once more. Kevin is not joking around as pounced Eddy from behind and the two go out in a brawl, leaving a cloud of dust behind them. Most of the boys are now sweat dropping due to this incident, along with the cameraman. Nat did laughed and points at the two, who are just keep on fighting.

"Good one idiots!" Nat is just ridiculing them, making him having those death glares coming from his friends. He sighed as the boys are chasing at Eddy and Kevin, who are still fighting.

"These boys are just...Barbaric morons." The cameraman sighed, watching the boys leave in the studio and is now going to clean up this mess.

* * *

 **A/N: Tell me what do you think about this one shot? Now, request with the girls pairing with the boys is now officially open. Please. Do not pressure me. Just because it's just a collection of one shots doesn't mean you can do as you please, making me pressured. This is just a side track, when I feel tired of making my official stories. I would like to receive some feedback from you guys and some constructive criticism. Thank you for reading my first ever one shot collection stories. I appreciate it. Take note that I also accept the girls in New Wave, Deep Crimson and Estival Versus.**


	2. Hero

**A/N: Hello everyone this is the first pair of this one shot. Oh yeah. I won't write their pairs with Gessen or the new Hebijo...For now. Right now, I'll write their pairs with the Hanzo girls and/or old school Hebijo girls. Yeah, this is the first pair of my one shot so far.**

 **Note: They know the girls. After all, it's just a one shot. The boys are also shinobis, but that has nothing to do in my main story; which is a step-by-step process.**

 **While I've got nothing else to say, let's continue shall we?**

* * *

 _ **Hero (Jimmy x Yagyuu) (Friendship with a little hint of romance)**_

 _'My world is black...All black. Am I going to die?'_

Jimmy is now lying down in a hospital bed, thinking that he is still in Peach Creek and also thinks that he is in a coma. He woke up and sitting down, while wincing in pain. He looks around and he realized that he is in the hospital. He checks himself that, he is wearing a patients attire as he saw a dextrose, hanging. He got bandages in his face and also around his body. He puts his right hand in his forehead, because he didn't know that someone did save him. He didn't realized that there is a red Japanese umbrella, right beside his bed in the left side.

 _'Who saved me? Was it Sarah?...No, it can't be her. She does not have this kind of umbrella...Who did?'_ He thought, as he thinks that its a mystery. Who is this mystery person? He thinks that he is a goner, when he was trying to buy something to eat; only to get assaulted by a gang of men. He did fight them, but caught off-guard from behind and got beaten up. His mistake almost cost his life. He also hates pointless violence, but in that case, he has no choice.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Somewhere at the rugged streets of Asakusa, Jimmy is just buying some food so that he can have time to relax. He did fly solo, without Sarah in his side. He is just eating some cookies, when some rugged punk is just blocking in his way. He is just staring them blankly, while deep inside his heart; he is scared.**_

 _ **"Hey American boy, ya seem to be rich out there." The punk sneered, who seems to be leader and looks at the fluff boy down. Before Jimmy is going to say something, ten men are now surrounding him, as the first one is now pointing a knife out of his pocket; sneering at the boy, who is just keeping his cool demeanor.**_

 _ **"Cuff up kid or yer' gonna swim in your own blood!" The punk crossed his arms while threaten him. Jimmy is now shaking in fear, because his remembered the time when some of the boys are bullying him. But as he thinks about it, his eyes are now having that fierce glare within him.**_

 _ **He just bit the cookie in his mouth and turns to the punk, who points the knife out of him; grabbed him via arm and hits the man by an elbow. sending the man fly a bit and falls to ground, knockout. They saw the man knocked out as they are now fuming and got their respective weapon as well; via jacket or whatever. The punk leader wants to beat the crap out of him; but he is grinning because he got a gun in the back, tucking it in his pants. The second guy is now rolling around his chain and rushes in, to attack Jimmy. He noticed it, as he dodged it while giving that man a kick, seeing some blood because of some few teeth flying and drops the weapon.**_

 _ **It didn't last long, as he dodge the bullet out of the way when the punk aims his gun against him. His negativity is getting the best of him, as he tried to attack the punk leader. In this case, all of them are groaning as they are struggling to get up. He got squared in the lower jaw, making his eyes widen and falls down to the ground flat. He grinned as the men are now getting up, went to the fallen Jimmy and stomps the crap out of him, while trying to tear him apart.**_

 ** _Jimmy is now lying down, flat first as the punk leader is now pointing his gun in the back of Jimmy's head and stomps his back. The retainer boy thinks that he is going to die because of his blunder. Before he can pull the trigger, an umbrella with hidden blades is spinning around and making their upper bodies scratch and bleed, as their shirts are now shredded. One man is now telling his boss that there is someone attacking. The punk withdraws the gun from Jimmy's head and gritted his teeth and looks at the girl, revealing to be wearing an eye patch and has white hair with twin tails, squinting her red eyes. She is wearing her uniform as she look at the punks in a blank matter._**

 ** _"Let him go." She ordered._**

 ** _"Make us bitch!" The punk then points the gun to her and shoot, as his eyes widen that she disappeared in a flash. Then, he didn't noticed that his men are now unconscious, making Jimmy knew who is she...His hero. The punk then steps back as the girl appeared from behind and is now going to thrust him with her umbrella. He is now shaking with fear, as he is going to face her._**

 ** _"Good night." She said in a stoic manner and finally thrust him in the windpipe and the man dropped his gun, as he is now kneeling down to the ground and falls down, face first. She went to Jimmy's aid, who is now almost unconscious and is now helping him in his feet._**

 ** _"I'm gonna send you to the hospital." She informed and jumps in from building to building. Before Jimmy is going to say thank you, the its too much for him handle and his head, lowers down._**

 ** _'You've gotta survive...Please. Don't die in front of me...Jimmy.' She thought. She does not want Jimmy to die in front of her, just like when she saw her little sister died in front of her, in the hospital._**

 ** _She jumps in and finally arrived at the hospital. She just told the nurses that he is dying and its an emergency. They are alarmed that Jimmy is losing too much blood and is now trying to save his life. It was a painful scene for her to watch and left the scene._**

 ** _-Flashback ends-_**

* * *

Jimmy is holding his head, as he is just shaking that memory and didn't know that his savior knows him. The door opened as it revealed to the girl and her best friend, who had short pink hair and has a mini twin tail. His eyes widen and had that smile in his face. The white haired girl brought him some Tupperware and she went beside him in the right, sitting down as she puts it in the table.

"Hibari-chan...Yagyuu-chan." He waved his left hand to Hibari, who smiled with joy and faced Yagyuu, who felt relief that he is alive and smile a bit. Despite that she is stoic, she is also caring, just like what she did to Hibari.

"Jimmy-chan! Good thing you're ok." Hibari said, who is now happy and is now going to hug him lightly as she went beside him in the left side, finally did it. Unfortunately, she hugs him a bit too much.

"Owie Hibari-chan...Too tight." He is now agonizing in pain making Yagyuu telling her to stop and she did, as she looks at him and felt sympathetic.

"Sorry Jimmy-chan. Hibari is just happy that Jimmy-chan is ok." The pinkette just tilts her head and had that puppy eyes, making Jimmy sad and told her that its ok.

Yagyuu opens it and it reveals to be a rice, eggs and some squid. She gets the spoon, scoops the food and points it to Jimmy, indicating that he must eat. Jimmy then faced at her with a warm smile and opens his mouth to eat. Hibari then squeals like a fan girl and teased her best friend that they are sweet. Yagyuu's eyes widen that she is just taking care of him...After all, she saved him from death's door.

After the eating. Jimmy is very grateful that two girls from Hanzo academy are visiting him. Jimmy looks at the stoic girl, as she did faced him.

"Yagyuu-chan...Thank you...You are my hero." Jimmy smiled, making the girl shocked. She is now having that thought that if her sister said that to avoid certain death, she would be extremely grateful. Shockingly she hugged him, makes her blushed a bit, finally and Jimmy as well. Hibari is now smiling that her best friend is now showing some emotions to someone, aside from her. Well, we can't blame her on hugging the boy because of that memory of her sister.

Then, the two girls stood up and they are now leaving Jimmy to say good bye as Jimmy did the same thing. As they are now outside Jimmy's patient room, Yagyuu smiled as she thinks about his line. _'Thank you...My hero.'_

 _'If only I can save my sister, she would say the same thing...Thank you Jimmy.'_ She thought and smiled a bit, while Hibari is just skip walking a bit.

* * *

 **A/N: Done. Tell what do you think guys? I know Yagyuu is somehow a bit out of character, but then again she remembered her sister and thinks that she would also say that to her, if she is saved. I would love to receive some feedback and some constructive criticism.**


	3. Zappity Zap Zap

**A/N: This an another chapter of my one shot. A friend of mine named Hong Cong, who seems to be a fan of both of these franchise suggested me this pair and I love this one because it's too funny and entertaining. Anyway, Here we go.**

 **Let's answer some of the the reviews:**

 **Krasher: I love those suggestions. If you are talking about Eddy knowing Katsuragi better, you should consider that in my main story. This is just a one shot. But anyway, I'll still consider.**

 **Astute/Dark Supreme: Thanks. But, you should give me some reasons why you like the chapter. That would make me happy.**

 **Let's continue this, shall we?  
**

* * *

 _ **Ed x Haruka (Zappity Zap Zap) (Humor and a little hint of friendship)**_

Ed is still unconscious as he didn't know what is happening to him. He woke as she saw the brown haired girl, looking with her green eyes in euphoria. She snaps her right finger and he is shocked and excited at the same that he is actually in a cave-like lab. He didn't know that his arms and legs are strapped as he is lying down in a metal lab table.

"Welcome. I see that you have a good rest here...Edo-chan." She smiled and she went to the computer that her 'new' lab rat is now going to be experimented.

Ed is now trying to get himself out from the straps, to avoid being a mindless puppet by this woman. But then again, since when Ed had a brain. The girl then gives him a hint to know who she is. Ed, with a nervous look on his face and is now sweating like hell, thinking that its gonna be mushy like when he get tied upside down by the Kankers in order to please their sister May. He is still too naive that she knows his name.

"Are you the scientist who created Frankie? This place is cool!" Ed asked and finally exclaimed with joy that he saw a lot of chemistry materials, chemicals, vials, machines and many more. He thinks that it's a sci-fi dream that he can imagine with. The woman chuckled when he said that, knowing that his stupidity might end up killing him.

"Don't you really remember me Edo-chan? I'm Haruka...The one you called 'a she-demon who invents machines that it can create aliens.' ". Haruka informed him about her, when he was just having fun with his buddies.

Ed has now finally remembered her. Double D told him that time when he met this woman, knowing that she loves to mess with peoples likes and feelings, especially when she told him that they will be going at a sci-fi convention, in fact he was fooled when she offered him a drink which makes him fall asleep and arrived at her place. He is now going to do what he does best, although he is worried about his buddies.

"Are you experimenting something?" Ed asked, much of his less comfort zone.

"That's correct." Haruka approved at his question, while typing with her keyboard and is looking at the computer screen, revealing to be Ed's. She is now going to test him of his endurance. She smirked that the lump's body status is more beyond her standards. She stood up, as she is now wearing her lab gown; which is actually hidden with a robot that Ed really want to introduce.

"Edo-chan, wanna meet a friend that you wished for so long?" She asked and she licked her lips, making Ed a bit cringed. He regained composure after that, as he looks at her with a goofy smile.

"Coooooool! Is it one of those aliens that will actually use their tentacles to suck the brain o-" Ed was interrupted when Haruka went near to him, grabs and holds his face and forcing himself to look at her. She smiled, with that evil innuendo within. She drops his head like a rock, only for him laugh. She slides herself out of lab gown and it revealed to a be a metallic robot, which Ed really love to see.

"Edo-chan, I would like you to meet my friend, MD arms. MD arms, meet Ed." Haruka introduced her robot to Ed, in which the sci-fi loving Ed boy felt the hype and is now making an another comic reference. The pink bow tied girl sighed and still keeps her cool, while looking at the computer; she is also looking at her robot if she can successfully trying to make an endurance medicine, a medicine that when you drink it, you feel no pain at all. She is now trying to get some of Ed's DNA, in which that you'll follow every command if you are a close friend to him (Eddy).

"MD arms, fry him." She ordered the robot dryly and the robot did it, as she is smiling that hoping Ed would agonized in pain. Yep, she is a sadist.

The robot is now replacing it's large three metallic fingers and it reveals to be a metallic crocodile clip and once it opens, it reveals to be a flamethrower. Ed smiled like an idiot, making the woman shocked and regains composure, as she observes if Ed will still be okay of the procedure. Ed looks at the robot, who is now going to fry him. It finally shoot flames, as Haruka is now looking at the body status of the Ed boy; if he might faint or might be in a coma.

"I feel like I'm a fried chicken." Ed felt that he is burning, but still does not feel the pain within him and keeps that goofy smile. Haruka is now grinning in an evil way that Ed's fluids are actually sucked in the tube that is actually flowing from his system to the test tube that she is working for. She is actually surprised and impressed that Ed is still not in pain, as she remembered a story that Ed drinks Eddy's brother's secret Armenian hot sauce, according to Homura; who observes the boys during that time.

 _'How did he enjoy it? Is he a masochist? No...He is still smiling and didn't agonize in pain, adding with enjoyment. In short, he is having fun. I love it.'_ She thought as she puts her two right fingers right under her chin. After that, Haruka snapped her left fingers to order her robot to return back to its metallic fingers and is now going to pound him hard, adding with electricity.

"COOL! ZAPPITY ZAP ZAP!" Ed exclaimed with joy, while seeing the robot's metallic fingers are now in electricity. Haruka is now starting to get annoyed as she is tapping her feet, trying to find a way to make this lump in pain, which that won't really happen.

The robot then pounded Ed, as the scientist of the Crimson Squad is now looking at the computer and smiling more than ever that if Ed is still not in pain, her experiment is complete. Ed is just keeps on saying, "Hello!", making the woman felt a bit frustrated. This is the first time that Haruka looks somehow pissed. As the robot is trying to making him in pain, it is now showing signs of malfunction. She turns back, to see her robot is now showing some smoke as she told it to stop, in which it did and returned back to her lab gown. She wears it again, as she is just looking at Ed and she smells smoke a bit; finally to take a break. It's her turn to make Ed squeal in pain.

"Hello!" Ed is still smiling like an idiot, making the woman starting to twitch and still keeping that calm persona. Haruka is now having a last resort up to her sleeve and it's, to electrocute to lump. She turns her back to get those lightning rods and left for a while, while keeping her creepy dark grin. After a few minutes, she plugs on those lightning rods, went near to Ed and gives it to him, as he holds it with joy.

"Light sabers! I can finally fight those aliens from a different planet!" Ed yelled with happiness, making Haruka for the first time, sweat dropped at his comments and sighed.

She went to the computer that finally, this is the final piece of the puzzle for her 'ultimate endurance medicine'. She is now typing something that will activate the Tesla coil. After a few minutes, the coil is now activating electricity, as the current went to those rods that Ed holds and is now starting to electrify. Haruka is now laughing like a mad scientist that the process is now finally completed. As she went to Ed's position, she is shocked that why his skin turned yellow; as if his body engulfs the electricity and owns it as his own. He pushed his arms and legs out of the strap, as he stood up making Haruka grinned even more that this is her chance to test him. She went to the test tube and the color of those fluids is actually gold. Ed is now running around to create electricity, as Haruka turned her head and her eyes are widen. He is sliding around like an idiot, making her machine dried out, light bulbs popped out due to the electrical force and more. Ed finally stop, making the shinobi being pulled and she is trying to make run. She must pay the price of this experiment. She is trying to get those hazardous chemicals from her lab gown and tries to throw it to him, but it's too late.

"I love to do this one Haruma!" Ed exclaimed with joy, making the woman groaned and shouts, correcting the lump that her name is Haruka, not Haruma.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHA! ZAPPITY ZAP ZAP!" He points at her and when she makes contact with it, boom; everything exploded around the place. Haruka is now having soot around her and her experiments is all a failure, as she is now in her undergarments.

"Tag your it." Ed smiled like a goofball and Haruka is now on her knees and coughed with black smoke, still having that euphoric smile within her.

 _'Seems that you can't be my personal puppet, but soon. For now, you can be an idiot and be happy.'_ She thought and grinned that one day, Ed will be hers and hers only; as a mindless slave.

* * *

 **A/N: All done. Tell me, what do you think guys? I've got to admit that keeping Haruka in character, while interacting with a goofball like Ed is somehow...Difficult. If you guys have enjoy this type of one-shots, Fave and/or follow it. Thank you for reading this story. I would appreciate it. I would also love to receive some feedback and some constructive criticism. Thanks a lot, my friend for this awesome suggestion.**


	4. Carnivorous Circus

**A/N: Another chapter is post, again. Seems that I'm on fire right now. Anyway, this is just an another funny story that you guys want. Ed and Haruka one shot is extremely funny, if you guys read it. Anyway, I hope that you like this pair. The Hero story is somehow not that good and is only average, but it has a bit short part of feels, if you guys read it.**

 **Let's continue, shall we?**

* * *

 _ **Rolf x Homura (With a little hint of Rolf x Yomi) (Carnivorous Circus) (Humor with a hint of Friendship)**_

Rolf is now in the cave, as he is puzzling that why there is electricity, food, computers, weapons, laboratory and more. He was actually invited by Yomi, when they met each other in the market and when she is buying bean sprouts at that time. hoping that it won't be expensive. He didn't know that they are just waiting for him. He is now faced by a woman, who had tanned skinned and just observes him.

"Welcome Rolf. How did you get in here?" The woman named Homura asked, while being skeptical of the son of the shepherd and if he can keep a secret.

"Ah yes. Rolf has been invited by she who loves sprouts, yes?" Rolf explained a bit, indicating that Yomi is the one invited him to this place. Homura is just observing him, if he can be trusted. Then, she looks at the bean sprout loving girl, who stood up and got shocked by her comrades look of seriousness.

"Yomi. Are you the one invited this guy?" She asked, while crossing her arms, which is under her breast.

"Yes Homura-san. Rolf-san help me pick a low prized high quality bean sprouts and then i did the rest for the others, even meat." The blonde smiled, showing her the grocery list and listed the price if Rolf is telling the truth, in which he did. Then, she looks at the bluenette and asked, "Tell me Rolf-san, how do you know which is high quality and which is not, with a low price?"

Rolf then looks at her and smiled, "Ho ho ho. You seem to not know Rolf very well, she who loves bean sprouts. Rolf has been working on the farm since day one." Yomi then nods in understanding, hoping that she can stay in the mountains just like Rolf. Then, he faced the Crimson squad leader, who is now smiling big time that he is helping them picking high quality veggies and meat, thanks to Yomi's explanation.

"Hmmm...I do believe that we must show some hospitality. Rolf, have a seat with Yomi please." Homura said, ordering for the boy to have a seat with the girl as Rolf did, in which he seats with her in the left side.

After that, she seats right in front of Rolf. It seems that she is now interested to know Rolf more about his love of meat, in which she'll find out.

"Since Yomi invited you here, what about she'll cook something for you?" Homura grins while looking at her comrade, who had her eyes widen.

"Wha? I did invite Rolf-san in our place, since he helped me picked high quality bean sprouts at an affordable price." Yomi admits.

"Cook? If that is the case, cook Rolf's favorite. His favorite is what like the great Yeshmayek did since she is the center of the world creator." Rolf said, making the girls extremely confused since he is now talking about his culture and the old country.

Homura is now trying to get the pace on what is Rolf implying, Yomi is just scratching the back of her head and felt really confused. The Crimson squad members, while doing their own thing heard it and sweat drops even Haruka, shockingly. It took the two a few minutes, until Homura got the guess.

"Is it meat?" She asked, unsure of her answer due to his confusing words.

"Why yes it is! It is so delicious like papa's therapeutic thrust. How did you know Rolf's favorite, she who is interested in meat?" Rolf smiled and is impressed by the leader of the Crimson Squad's guess. It is now shown the her face and licked her lips, due to the word 'meat'.

"It's my fave after all. I'll cook the best meat dish ever!" Homura stood up and then went to the kitchen, making Rolf thinking that he is so luck that he is not the only one who loves meat. Yomi smiled a bit and sighed, knowing that their leader is so addicted to meat. Then, Yomi is now with Rolf and is now interested about learning on what it feels like to live in the mountains or farmlands; which where Rolf lives.

"Ah. So that's why you know a lot about the quality of vegetables. Good thing that you are there to help me, otherwise; I could have been more angry due to the increase of the price of my favorite bean sprouts. Just because the rich can increase it, does that mean the poor cannot buy it? How dare they it! They are so lax, thinking that can increase the prices whatever they want and -" Before Yomi can rant more about bean sprouts and having their prices increased, Rolf puts her head in the table; thinking that it's too much for Rolf to handle and the girl looks at him with sweat drop.

After that, they got shut up that Homura is now preparing a dish that Rolf will never forget. It's a collect of meat dishes that the rogue shinobi is preparing. Yomi would love, if there is bean sprouts and the others are now sitting. Haruka is sitting in Rolf's right side, making the farm boy uncomfortable thanks to Ed's story about her. Hikage is sitting with Homura in the right side and Mirai in the left side. Rolf is now open his mouth and is now thinking that its Rolf's happy place. Homura is also loves her cook and points at the farm boy.

"Since you love meat so much, I challenge you to a duel!" Homura declared.

"Ah. Since you love to take the duel, Rolf accepts the challenge!" Rolf nods and accepts.

"However, there is a condition if someone loses." He continued, making Homura's eyebrows raised and grins a bit as she is listening to the farm boy's condition.

"The one who loses the duel shall do the bidding of the allies. Does she who accepts challenges accept Rolf's condition?" He asked once his and crossing his arms. Homura loves competition and never backs down as she is smiling more that ever. He is now understanding that she never backs down at anything and is willing to do anything to win. She accepts the challenge and the eating contest of meat is on.

Rolf didn't bother using his hands and eats like a wild animal and Homura is doing the same thing. The Crimson Squad members are just looking at their leader and Rolf are going at it. Yomi was actually shocked due to the fact that Rolf's love of food is actually meat. She is kinda bit jealous since he loves meat rather than bean sprouts, due to his love in working the farms, Hikage just looks at them in a poker face and observes them as they didn't know that she sweat dropped due to the scenario, Mirai is just having a face palm due to Homura's aggressiveness in competition and Rolf's strong pride and Haruka grins that if one of them loses, one is going to be her lab rat and she'll mess with that person.

After a few hours, they end up with a tie as the meat loving duos are lying down in opposite directions.

"Ohhhh...Rolf has never seen a she who loves the Great Nano's flesh! Rolf is impressed." He felt pooped actually.

"Gah! I love it since forever ya know!" Homura said, while feeling bloated due to meat that they are eating.

"Seems that it's a tie...That's a close call" Hikage looks at them with a blank look. The girls sighed and Yomi went to Rolf's aid and asked if he wants some water. Rolf looks at her and smiled that he would love to quench some thirst of Rolf.

After everything else, Rolf and Homura are looking at each other as the farmer then wanted to say something before he leaves. Yomi wanted to give him something so that he'll plant it when he goes back to his place.

"Rolf-san, I want you to take this." Yomi then gives him a small bag of bean sprouts in which he can eat it for Victor and Wilfred.

"Rolf accepts the offer, she who loves the beans sprouts." Rolf smiled and gets the bag and then looks at Homura.

"So, she who loves the flesh. When will you cook for Rolf and have another showdown, yes?" He continued and has that confident smile.

"Heh! Once that we have the cash. Come here at any time, Rolfy boy!" She grinned as Rolf knew that this far from over and then went back to her comrades.

Rolf then waves them good bye and left the cave in which Homura is now thinking if the farm boy will go back to their place and cooking meat for him, just in case.

 _'Rolf. I wish you come back so that I can cook meat for ya and you will lose; the next time we meet again.'_ She thought and then went to training.

 _'Rolf is impressed that bean sprout Yomi girl is giving the sprouts to Rolf. A give for Jonny the Woodboy, Victor and Wilfred. A challenge for she who eats the flesh faster than Nana's eating fruits? Next time, Rolf will beat you!'_ He thought and felt that hype, due to Homura's aura of competition and fights.

* * *

 **A/N: Done. Anyway, I really want some SK writers to have their reviews of this one shot collection. I would also to have my thanks to Sketchy Tetra for inspiring me to write a one shot collection with EEnE and SK. So, pairings with the boys are still open. This time with the Hanzo girls, since I've written twice for the old-school Hebijo. Anyone can suggested. Thank you. Don't forget to review, fave and/or follow this one shot collection stories.**


	5. Kanker-Like Dilemma

**A/N: Hello and another chapter is post. Seems that my 'Hero' one shot really didn't work that much. I'll make it up to you. Anyway, this is very funny and I hope that you'll like this one. It's just like in the canon of Ed, Edd n Eddy, but with a kunoichi as someones partner.**

 **Nothing else to say, let's continue this collection of one shots; shall we?**

* * *

 _ **Kevin x Katsuragi (With some hints of Katsuragi x Eddy) (Kanker-like Dilemma) (Strong humor and some hint of romance (Only in Eddy's case))**_

The three Eds are now in Nakamise shopping district as they is setting up a store, in order for their store not to block the people's way as the store is almost located at the temple. Double D is just looking at the two Eds are doing something to build the store. Eddy is just opening the box, revealing to be 'the' magazine that the Ed boy really loved for so long and grinned that there are gonna be 'pigeons' to scam with. Ed is just holding a wood and stands right in front of them, setting up the store. After their preparation, their new magazine store is open for business. Double D felt guilty himself as he did make a legit copy of a business permit right here in Japan.

"Lighten up sock head, we got world-class magazines to sell and collected the Japanese moolah." Eddy elbowed him in the left side, only for Double D to look at him, unimpressed. Ed is just looking around like a dumb idiot like he always do. Double D knew that those magazine are not new, but only old as some are replacing Ed's articles like when everyone got mock by 'Bobby Blabby' or 'Bobble Babble/Baby Buba/Bibi Booboo', according to Ed when they took over Double D's newspaper club and spreading false rumors against the Cul-de-sac members.

"Eddy, even if we're in Japan; we are still going to scam?!" Double D asked in disbelief, looking at the short boy in disappointment; only for the Ed boy to ignore him as he is just looking for 'pigeons' to come to their store.

"Look, consumers Eddy!" Ed points at the direction to where Rolf, Jonny and Jimmy are just buying souvenirs. Double D corrected the lump that is 'costumers'. Eddy then went out of his post and then goes in front of the store, facing everyone around the block.

"GOOD DAY EVERYBODY, WELCOME TO ED'S WORLD CLASS MAGAZINE COLLECTION! YOU CAN SEE IT EVEN THE OLD-SCHOOL NEWS IN AMERICA! SHOWBIZ, LIFESTYLE, COOKING, MARRIAGE NEWS, TECHNOLOGY AND MANY OTHERS...FOR ONLY ONE THOUSAND FIVE HUNDRED YEN!" Eddy announced and then went back to his post, sitting down in his post. Double D groaned at this situation. Ed is just laughing, indicating that he is having fun and keeps that goofy smile. The people still ignored his deed and just keeps on passing by, making the Ed boy sizzle in anger that he does not want to make this scam a failure.

After they have buying their sovenirs; Rolf, Jonny and Jimmy went to the store of the Eds, in which Eddy is not impressed. But then again, they are still considered 'pigeons' in Eddy's book and grinned.

"Hey guys, wanna buy these awesome magazines? Though it cost ya the same price as I announced." Eddy said, while crossing his arms and has that evil thoughts of greed.

Rolf is now puzzling that he knew that Eddy is going to scam them with some fake magazine. Jonny wanted to buy some of their magazines about nature, but his 2x4 buddy Plank 'told' him that they are just swindling them and Jimmy is now doubting them that his fellow 'Urban Rangers' are now going to fool them and just snatch their money. Before they can doubt their store, Kevin is now in the entrance and thinks that if there is something it's cool in the store and is going to buy something for Nazz. The Eds are now making money that they did scam some 'pigeons'. He saw the 'dorks' doing their old gimmicks again and went near to the store, in which Eddy gritted his teeth when he sees Kevin. The Urban Rangers make way to the jock, who is now snickering and is now going to ruin their scam.

"What are you dorks up to?" Kevin asked in a rude manner, while leaning in the table.

"Selling magazines. What's with you shovelchin?" Eddy squinted his eyes, as Double D face palms at their case. Ed is just reading the 'magazines' while then looks at the lump, only to get bumped into Eddy and shakes in anger.

"You want the magazines? Cuff up!" He offers his hand if Kevin will pay up and Kevin then gets some cash in which it's only a hundred Yen, making Eddy sizzle in anger. He hates that his shop is being treated like some cheap-ass store. He glares the jock and they are now going to argue about his store is not cheap and this time, he works so hard to buy those 'magazines', they argues as if its no ending. Double D sighed and didn't bother stopping them, as he just keep the business on. Ed is just being Ed as always and shouts, like he is a paper boy.

Then, the Hanzo girls then walking by as they are on their ways to their school as their teacher is now going to give them an assignment just in case. Then, the girls then saw The Eds, the Urban Ranger group and Kevin in the store, in which that they saw and mostly sighed that they knew that Eddy and Kevin won't get along. Double D's eyes widen that he saw Katsuragi, the girl who will actually sexually harass Eddy just in case. He went to Eddy and warns him. The blonde noticed her 'love interest' in an argument and then went to that direction.

"Um...Eddy." Double D pokes his shoulder in which his warnings are nothing, because he is too angry that Kevin mocks their business. Rolf, Jimmy and Jonny went in their way and then left in the stores and went to other stores. Kevin then turns his head and saw the third year blonde who seems to be ready to pounce and gives her the way, grinning that he knew that the Ed boy would felt his life miserable. The girls face palmed due to the blondes actions.

"Hah! You will never mess with...WHAT THE HELL?!" Eddy proudly stated that he won. But when he saw Katsu, who is now going to pounce him; indicating that he might get squashed, he is shocked like hell. She did it. She successfully pounced him, without even damaging their property.

"Have you no moral fiber?!" Double D asked in disbelief as he saw Katsuragi, who is now on top of Eddy; who is now having swirly eyes. Ed saw the scene and had his eyes widen and throws the magazine in her, only to dodge it easily.

"YUCKY, EVIL MUSHY EDDY!" He exclaimed and he saw the short Ed boy, who seems to be semi-conscious. After that, he did get a paper bag out of his jacket and wears it like a mask. Kevin is now covering his mouth that he wants to see Eddy in misery.

"Ohhhhh...What happen?" He tried to hold his head from the impact that he received from the blonde and it seems to disable him from doing it so. His eyes widen that Katsu is now having that perverted look and he wants to pry off from her.

"What the heck are you doin'?! Let go of me, will ya?!"

"Awwww...Is that how ya treat your 'girlfriend'? Come on." She leaned her face too close and almost get himself kissed, making the Ed boy blushed like hell, because he does not want that word coming right out of her mouth. Eddy knew that she is teasing him as he muttered to get off of him and she did. She got up and grabs him by the right arm, making him stand up and puts her left arms right around Eddy's neck and brings him closer to her.

"Double D...Ed...Help?" Eddy whispered to his friends, as they are now trying to back him. But...They are scared that she got that Kanker aura within her. She saw Kevin, who is now on the floor laughing that Eddy is sweating profusely, when Katsuragi might do something to him. She saw the jock and let's Eddy go, as the Ed boy went to Ed and Double D, shaking that he does not want to go near at her again. She is now going near at Kevin, who stood up and scratches his hat. She is now going to her classic sexual harassment, as Kevin is now sweating in which he thinks that she is acting like a Kanker.

"What the heck girl?!" Kevin asked in disbelief, as he is now close to her. Eddy then looks at the scene and chuckles, _'Karma is a bitch, shovelhead.'_ He thought.

"I heard that your love interest are blonde women. Is that true?" The Dragon kicker asked him seductively leans closer to him with perverted plans, making her large breast having contact with his left arm. The jock blushed like hell, as he is now backing off.

"...We are in a public place ya She dork!" Kevin exclaimed, as he is now sweating profusely while trying to find a way out. Katsu is too stubborn to quit. She will always find a way to make sure that her sexual harassment is successful.

The Hanzo girls saw the scene and groaned, as they knew that Katsuragi is somehow stubborn as hell to stop her. Even the people are now watching the scene, as some parents felt disgusted due to her indecent acts. Ikaruga wanted to stop her, due to the parents reactions; but realized the scandal she'll put through. Yagyuu just covered Hibari's eyes, due to this disgusting act.

"Katsu-nee, even if Kevin-san is a jerk; but I think it's too much." Asuka face palmed, seeing the scene.

After five minutes of sexual harassment, Kevin had enough and runs away; screaming in horror and we all know that he is shouting 'dork' as always. Eddy felt triumphant that for once, his scam would be successful in other countries. Ed and Double D got no comment whatsoever, even the lump is silent.

"He keeps on saying dork, but he doesn't even know what that means." She shrugged as she is now going back to her friends, who is obviously sighing and disappointed of her actions.

"HAH! THAT WILL TEACH YA SHOVELCHIN KEVIN!" Eddy points at where Kevin is running. Katsu saw him happy, grinning in a perverted manner as she turns, seeing the Eddy happy and she will show her 'love' to the Ed-boy.

"Mushy girl back for Eddy!" Ed points at where the blonde is running, running to where Eddy stands.

"Eddy... I think you should look." Double D warned.

Eddy is still busy gloating that he won against Kevin, but as he wants to continue the 'business', he got pounced by the blonde haired girl as he is now shouting that he needs help, only for Ed and Double D to decline, like when they are finding the 'treasure', which is actually wishbones founded under the trailer of the Kankers. Eddy has met his lucky, yet unfortunate end.

"I'M TOO YOUNG! AAAAAAHHHHH!"

* * *

 **A/N: Done! Finally... Anyway, another Hanzo girl next. Don't forget to review, fave and follow the story. Thank you for reading this one-shot and goodbye... For now.**


End file.
